


Ako Learns the Imperius Curse

by AimingSashimiG



Series: Bandori Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Imperius curse, Room of Requirement, in a consensual way, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: With the help of Rinko. Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Series: Bandori Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Ako Learns the Imperius Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a thing, I guess. Because there isn’t enough AkoRin. And also because apparently no one’s done a Bandori Hogwarts AU. As for the time these stories take place in, please don’t think too hard about it. I hope you enjoy it.

As an up and coming dark lord, Udagawa Ako knew that the unforgivable curses were something she would need to learn one day. Not for any practical reason; Ako already knew plenty of dark magic for doing battle. But still, forbidden curses just seemed like something a dark wizard ought to be able to do.

Of course, there was a reason those curses were unforgivable; their effects were _really bad_. And even if Ako wanted to be a dark lord, she didn’t want to be a jerk and hurt others. That meant cruciatus was right out, and likely would remain that way forever. Avada Kedavra was on the backburner right behind a bunch of necromancy research like finding a true resurrection spell and becoming a lich. That left the imperius curse.

Imperio certainly seemed nicer than the other curses. It didn’t cause any pain, and didn’t have to cause any harm at all depending on the intent of the caster. It was still an unforgivable curse, though, and for good reason. It allowed a wizard to completely dominate another person, and take away any agency they had. It was worse than any normal slavery or bondage. And with evil intention behind it, it could certainly make someone wish they’d been hit with the killing curse instead.

Imperio had a lot more utility than the other unforgivable curses, too. The right person imperiused at the right time could turn the tides of a war faster than killing curses ever could. If the trend of wizarding Great Britain having to deal with a dark lord every generation continued, Ako had no doubt she would be able to get a lot of use out of the curse. So, as soon as she found out about the imperio, Ako wanted to start learning it right away.

But, cursing innocent students was no good. Not even the bullies in her house. A hex that turned them green and made them smell like a hippogriff stable? Sure. But not the complete removal of their will over their body. No, Ako would find someone willing. It had to be someone she could trust. If headmistress Granger caught wind of what the young self-proclaimed prince of darkness was attempting, she’d surely be expelled. And it had to be someone who trusted Ako too. With their life. If the dark lord in training wanted to (not that she did), she could get someone sent to Azkaban.

So naturally, Ako went to her best friend, soulmate, and future queen of darkness Shirokane Rinko. Naturally, Rinko accepted to being a test subject.

Finally, the agreed upon night had come. It was times like these Ako really loved being a Slytherin. As she walked out of the common room, she knew that no one would report her.

Ako didn’t know how Rinko snuck out of the Ravenclaw common room, but they met at the Room of Requirement as planned. This time when the couple entered, they found a desk with two chairs, a kitchenette with everything needed to make tea, and a pile of toys.

“Thanks for helping me with this, Rinrin!”

“I don’t mind at all, Ako-chan. Though we need to be careful about this. The imperius curse is really… illegal, after all.”

“Yeah. And I also need to be super duper careful that I don’t hurt you. I read that casting this curse can mess up someone’s head more than the nine hells! So, I think I should probably start by practicing on something that isn’t you”

Ako decided that _something_ would be animals transfigured from toys. She walked over to the pile on one corner of the room, transforming a stuffed mouse into a regular mouse. Since animals transfigured from non-living objects didn’t have souls, and would be eventually turned back into a non-living object, it wouldn’t be a problem if such a being’s brain got addled.

Ako didn’t strictly _need_ Rinko for this part, but the warmth of her girlfriend’s cuddles were much appreciated anyway. Comfortable and relaxed, Ako’s spell worked perfectly. The mouse, which had been sniffing curiously at the nearest toy, started scurrying towards whichever toys Ako wanted it to. Even more importantly, when Ako released the spell, the mouse went right back to acting as it had been before. The dark lord in training repeated the spell a few times on the mouse before turning it back into a stuffed toy and transfiguring a bigger animal to try the spell on.

But by the time Ako transfigured a metal puzzle into an octopus and got it to solve another metal puzzle, there was very little that could still be done with animals. Which meant that it was time to move onto the real deal.

“Are you really sure you’re okay with this, Rinrin? I could just wait until there’s an actual bad guy to use this spell on.”

Ako was very nervous. Rinko was way more important than the toys she had been using for practice until now. Rinko was even more important than being a dark lord.

“It’s okay, Ako-chan! I know you can do it. You cast imperio perfectly on those toys, so I know you can cast it perfectly on me. And I know you would never hurt me, Ako-chan. Go ahead.”

Rinko held Ako’s hand as she cast the curse. Ako took a deep breath to calm herself, focusing on the warmth around her hand. Then she casted. She immediately felt her girlfriend’s grip on her hand change. It hadn’t gone limp; no, it felt tighter than it had been a moment before. About as tight as Ako was gripping Rinko’s hand…

Had the spell worked, then? Ako willed her best friend towards the collection of puzzles and had her solve one. Rinko, being the genius she was, solved it in no time at all. After that, Ako got her friend to solve another puzzle with more specific instructions. This time, instead of making use of Rinko’s smarts, it was Ako who figured out every movement needed to solve the puzzle. But it was still Rinko’s body that solved it.

Ako’s curse had been a success! Rinko, still enthralled, put down the puzzle and ran back to Ako, wrapping her in a hug much more tight and enthusiastic than usual. While Rinrin hugs were always appreciated, and exactly what Ako wanted at the moment, the prince-of-darkness in training thought they were much more special when her girlfriend was controlling her own body. She released the spell. As Rinko regained control, she loosened the hug but still kept her arms around her girlfriend.

“You did it Ako-chan, good job!”

“Thanks Rinrin! Um, how did it feel? Was it scary to have your body move without you putting in any inputs?”

“If felt… pretty nice, actually. Like I didn’t have to worry about anything at all and everything I was seeing was just a movie or a dream. Actually, I kind of wish you could imperio me the next time I have to, um, deal with a big crowd.”

“I’ll put it in my ‘helping Rinrin’ toolbox, but you’re getting pretty good at dealing with big crowds all by yourself, Rinrin! That feeling good thing is a little scary, though. People you take control of might not even want to get free!”

“Yeah… though I don’t know how the spell feels when you make someone do something they don’t want to do. But, um, if you wanted to know about that, I don’t mind if you-

“Nuh-uh. No way, Rinrin! I never want to make you suffer. Anyway, now that we’re done with those toys, this room thinks that making tea is good practice too, I guess. Maybe we should try it? Though, boiling water might be a little risky.”

“We, um, both know spells for healing burns and I see some burn ointment over there too, so I don’t think it’s a big problem even if I do get burnt.”

“I just don’t want to hurt you. But, I guess we’ve done way more dangerous things together, haven’t we.”

Like in Ako’s first year when the they, along with Yukina, Sayo, and Lisa, had found out that the care of magical creatures professor had been abusing his position to hide illegally captured, dangerous beasts in the Hogwarts grounds. They had ended up needing to duel the rogue teacher when he found out they were onto him. Thankfully, Kasumi and her friends had managed to recapture the creatures without harming them, somehow.

Compared to all the ways that could have gone wrong, making tea wasn’t a very scary task. And, as Ako inspected the tea, she realised that it was gyokuro tea. She had heard from Tsugumi that this particular kind of tea needed water that was much less hot than needed to make other teas.

“So I guess I should read the instructions and have you follow them?” Ako asked her girlfriend.

“I think it might be more interesting to have me read the instructions when I’m under your control? I know you can make people tell you their secrets when they’re under the imperius curse, so I think you can make people do anything they know how to do. Then again, that doesn’t mean that people can learn things when they’re under the curse…”

“That does sound like a super cool thing to try out though, Rinrin. Let’s do it!”

And they did. Ako’s will for her girlfriend was pretty simple: read the instructions on the package of tea, make the tea, and then set the table for Ako and herself, while being careful not to get burnt. It took a few minutes, but Ako soon had a cup of tea in front of her and another across from her. Thankfully, the burn ointment had gone unused.

Ako lifted the spell from Rinko so that she could enjoy the tea she had made. It certainly looked like tea, but the real test would be the flavour. Tomoe had once helped Tsugumi out at her family’s cafe along with their other friends. It was from that occasion that Ako learned that gyokuro tea was brewed differently from others, because the tea her big sister made following the same method she used to make other teas tasted… really bad.

The tea Rinko had made didn’t. Tsugumi’s tea, with all her years of experience, was better, but this tasted pretty good too. At the very least, it was in a different league from her sister’s disastrous attempt.

“This is really good, Rinrin!”

“Thank you. I remember how to make it too. You need to get the water to 60 degrees.”

“Yeah, onee-chan just boiled the water when she tried to make it. No wonder it tasted bad. But I guess you can use this spell for spying too. That’s pretty cool.”

“Yes. It’s a very useful curse.”

“Speaking of, did being controlled feel nice again?”

“Yeah. It was relaxing.”

“… maybe if you learn the spell too, I could get you to cast it on me when I have to study something boring.”

“I think that might be cheating, Ako-chan. It’s really tempting, though.”

“I’ll check the student handbook. But unless you want to learn the spell too, I think we’re done for today.”

“Maybe next time. But there’s still one thing you haven’t practiced yet. If you take control of someone, they might have to talk to others, right? So, um, maybe you should be getting me to tell you something?”

“That’s a good idea Rinrin. I don’t think we keep a lot of secrets from each other, so it’s probably pretty safe too. But, just in case, is there something I should avoid getting you to tell me about?”

“I… can’t think of anything. I trust you with my life and you’re always the first person I come to when I have a problem… Besides, my mother already told you all my embarrassing stories anyway.”

“Okay! I’ll just have you help me with an essay I have to do for homework.”

“That sounds fine, as long as you don’t make me write the whole thing for you.”

Not that Rinko was particularly worried about that. Unlike some other Slytherins, she was a good girl at heart. Just one with a penchant for dark magic.

“Got it, Rinrin!”

Ako took out a scroll she had brought with her, along with a muggle notebook. She had been planning on getting Rinko’s help on the essay after magic practice anyway. The muggle notebook contained Ako’s outline for the essay, just like Sayo had taught her to do. Once again, Rinko slipped under her best friend’s control and gave her opinions on the differences between goblin and human runic arrangement. Writing the essay took a decent chunk of time, but Ako managed to get it done before midnight. It was well before the due date, too. Sayo would be proud. Rinko gave her a chaste peck on the lips, no doubt responding to Ako’s involuntary desire for a celebratory Rinrin kiss.

The imperius curse sure was sensitive. Ako would have to be careful in the future.

“I love you, Rinrin,” Ako said, right as she was about to release the spell. But before she could, Rinko responded to another one of Ako’s subconscious desires: hearing Rinko’s words of love in return.

“I love you too, Ako-chan. More than I’ve loved anyone or anything else. I’m afraid that when you grow up a little you’ll decide you don’t like me that way after all and leave me alone.”

Those had to be Rinko’s real thoughts because there was no way Ako wanted to hear that her girlfriend was suffering. In fact, Ako wanted to reassure Rinko and tell her that she was also worried that the 5th year would find someone older and prettier and stronger that she’d rather date. She didn’t, though, because there wasn’t a point telling all that to her girlfriend when she was imperiused. She once again raised her wand to dispel the curse, but then Rinko said something that caught Ako’s attention.

“… Even though I’m worried about the future I’m also looking forward to it. I’ve heard that making love is a magical experience, and I’m looking forward to you growing up so we can do it with each other.”

Making love? What did that mean, the young prince of darkness wondered. Was it, like, building a house for them to move into together? Someone who knew happened to be right in front of Ako.

“Rinrin, what’s ‘making love’?”

And that’s how Ako received a very detailed sex talk about a year before it would be taught at Hogwarts, while Rinko discovered that being under an imperius curse indeed felt pleasant even as you did things you definitely didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some more one-shots in this AU, when I feel like it. If anyone wants to help me beta read those, or other things I write, I would appreciate it. As for when Hogwarts schedules it's first sex ed classes, while muggle Britain, and even America, will do it a lot earlier, with how old fashioned the Wizarding world seems to be I figured that they might do it a bit later.


End file.
